The present invention relates to a kitchen cutting board storage area and more specifically, it relates to a conveniently located cutting board storage area in a kitchen cabinet and a method of installing a cutting board storage area in a kitchen cabinet.
Any cook or chef who is worth his salt, has experienced at one time or another, the problem of finding the cutting board when in the middle of preparing a meal for the family gathering or just cooking for the shear enjoyment and pleasure in knowing that you are the one in-charge of presenting a delicately prepared meal. In most instances, when it comes time for chopping the chicken, celery or onions, rolling pasta dough or pie crust dough, we are suddenly hit with the question, xe2x80x9cwhere is the cutting board?xe2x80x9d When this rhetorical question is asked, the hunt begins and sometimes without any success. The cutting board cannot be located since it is usually stored in an out-of-the-way place so as to not interfere with other items in a drawer, especially so, due to its size.
In view of this problem, applicant has developed a method for easily installing a storage pocket for the cutting board in an end kitchen cabinet side wall where it is conveniently stored until needed for its next use without the usual frustration encountered in locating the cutting board.
A prior art search was made in the appropriate classes of the U. S. Patent Office files and revealed the following prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,267xe2x80x94issued to Butters on Oct. 9, 2001xe2x80x94discloses a cabinet mounted cutting board mounting member for attachment to the underside of a cabinet over a countertop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,772xe2x80x94issued to Fitzgerald on Dec. 15, 1998xe2x80x94discloses a cutting board storage holder similar to the Butters, ""267 device in that it is installed in a concealed manner under a wall kitchen cabinet or under a shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,675xe2x80x94issued to Anderson on Jul. 16, 1991xe2x80x94discloses a housing and complex operating mechanism for the automatic extension and withdrawal of a horizontally mounted cutting board beneath the countertop of a cabinet assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,182xe2x80x94issued to Tainter on Dec. 1, 1970xe2x80x94discloses a kitchen cutting board storage unit that is vertically mounted for upright storage. In the installation of this unit, a special cabinet spacer is required to make room for the necessary storage area.
As can be seen from a review of the above noted prior, three of these patents are mounted for horizontal storage and the one mounted for vertical storage requires a special cabinet spacer unit to accommodate the cutting board holder.
The present invention provides a method of installing a cutting board storage pocket into an existing kitchen cabinet end unit with a minimum amount of restructuring of the cabinet end unit. All that is required is a series of steps, including the placement of a template on the end cabinet in the desired location, removing the marked area of the template from the end cabinet and installing an integral frame, door and pocket unit by installing a few screws. The frame/door unit includes a pull handle or knob, a door check that limits the opening of the door and a detent button that securely holds the door in its closed position. The location of the mounting is such that it requires a minimum amount of previously unused space that will not interfere with any shelving or drawers of the cabinet unit and can be installed with a minimum amount of skill in a relatively easy procedure and when completed, provides an aesthetically pleasing addition to the cabinet side wall. Two embodiments of the frame and its mounting are disclosed.
An object of the invention is to provide a convenient storage pocket for a kitchen cutting board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of installing a cutting board door/pocket into an existing kitchen cabinet.
A further object is to provide an installation method that comprises a few easy steps and can be accomplished by the average do-it-yourself homeowner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a storage unit that once installed, it provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance that will blend in with the kitchen decor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a convenient storage pocket for a kitchen cutting board that eliminates the problem of locating the cutting board when needed in the middle of a cooking project for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage pocket in an area that is normally an unused portion of a standard end cabinet unit.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts throughout the several views.